Little Big Life
by delete.the.stars
Summary: darien clueless . serena loves darien,enimies,new transformations! And maybe even a love triangle later in the fic.! So many coplications. PLEASE read i suck at summaries!Ialso need reviews!1
1. Life

Little-moonlight: Do not own Sailor moon but if any one does I have ten dollars. 

Sailor Moon fanfic

Mina

" Man, Sere you should really watch out. I mean poor Darien is always getting run over on your 100 mile dash to school." I know I know what I said was mean but common if I said sere I think u like Darien she would have killed me.

Serena

" Mina, I don't meeeannnn to run into him. But its his fault he's stupid enough to go on MY route in the mornings!!!I mean if every body in this sneaking neighbor hood knows to stay out of my way you think he would to!" then Mina said maybe he does it on purpose?" " I hardly doubt that, he just stupid!!!!!!!" ohhhhh I really hope he does he is so hot, he got a great figure, gorgeous midnight blue eyes, very dark black hair, and a tan that is to die for!!!!!! But I could never tell the group. They tease me for sure…. Especially Raye, Ami would say IM to young and should concentrate on my studying, Lita would probably say he looks like my old Boyfriend!!!!!!!!!! And Mina, hey I could tell Mina!!!!!!!

Little-moonlight: Well what do u think So far! This is just a little but if u want more please review!!!! Critizem is welcomed!!!!!!


	2. Serena's love admittence

Little-moonlight: well here's another chappy :) Maybe instead of a Darien/Serena fanfic(laughs evilly) I could do either a Diamond/Sere fic or a Seiya/sere fic!!!!

Darien: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seiya/Diamond: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Darien: You cant you already said it would be a Serena/Darien storyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!

Little-moonlight: I could always change that! (evil laugh)

Seiya: Go moony!!!!

Little-moonlight: Seiya quit sucken up and Diamond stop asking Sailor moon for a date she said no already! Anyway once again I don't own sailor moon so please don't sue mmmmmmmeeeeeee!(crying like a baby) sniff sniff ….. On with the story!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Serena's POV. 

Actually I could tell Mina cause she'd be sneaky and try to find out if Darien likes me!!!!!She then of coarse would haul me off shopping!!!! But first Ill have to get away from the others. "Hey Meatballhead come back to the real word" raye said as she was walking backwards on the sidewalk going to the temple. "Shut it pyro! Um Mina would you come with me for awhile I need to tell ya somethin really important" Uhoh Minas got that look!!! "Sure, why not! Bye guys see ya later!!!!!!!!" Mina dragged me all the way to the arcade.

Authors POV. 

Mean while with the 3 left behind. "Hey Lita, do you know why the big rush?" "Nope, not at all Aimes lets just get to the shrine!" After that nothing was said so Amy, Lita and Raye went to the shrine to study for High School exams without Minako and Serena.( sorry if it might be confusing I'm new at this! So please take pity)

Mina's Pov.

It took us 5 min. to get to the Crowns Arcade/Restaurant. And I have a funny Feeling Serena's worried about her love life! " So Rena, spill what's happening?" I could tell she was nervous because she kept fidgeting in our booth. So I being the Goddess of Love asked her If she was having trouble with a guy and you know what she did if at all possible she blushed 50 shades of red! "Well you see I like this guy a lot and oh promise u wont tell the others but you see he's older and he probably hates me because he thinks I'm a whinny crybaby, a klutz, ditz, and a baka." (for those who don't know baka means idiot, stupid, and a fool. Bet you guys know who it is know!! lol) I of coarse was listening and nodding my head at the right times.

Serena's Pov.

Well I've told a lot so far come on moon you can do it just tell her who it is! "Rena, babe just tell me who it is and we can of coarse go do what girls do best……..(at the same time Mina ands Rena said) "SHOPPING" and all that stuff we girls do best ..Kay" Mina said with a brilliant smile Okay I can do this… Mina well ummmm youuuu see I-I-I-I—I k-k-kinda r-r-really Love Da-darien!!!! 

Little-moonlight: How was it? Well if ya want more I need at least 5 reviews to continue! I mean what's the point of writing a fanfic no one likes….right so review

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Straight down at the review box (Lol)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Mana's talk

**__**

Little-moonlight: hi! Every one sorry it took so long to update IM working really hard to but school makes it hard!

Darien: No it doesn't u just don't like us anymore!

Little-moonlight: Yes I DO!!!!! It's hard honestly…………. However, if u do not believe me I could always (pulls out a sword like Syaorons and points it at Darien' neck) ohhhh I don't know make u! (Says circling him)

Darien: EEP!! IBELEIVE YOU!!!!!! HONESTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Little-moonlight: (puts sword away) OKAYYYYY ! Im all happy now! Anyway, don't own sailor moon ………… never did nor do I own any of its characters! To bad! However, if any one does I have I think a ……(searches pockets) oh! A penny and some lint! Well on with the story!!!

Change of scene = ******Scene*******

Who's talking = "Duh."

Thoughts =(Duh)

Author talking =(in italic writing)

P.s Im new so be nice ………… also thank you for reviewing my fanfic it was really appreciated…so once again thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well really now its time to continue….So let the fanfic begin!

Authors P.O.V

After Serena told Mina about her liking Darien Mina got really excited and I MEAN REALLY excited!!

**__**

Mina's P.O.V

"I knew it! I just knew you liked him……I mean you guys flirted almost all the time when you were at least in a 2 mile …proximity" (I knew she liked him, this gives me an great excuse to go shopping now! Ohhhhhhh Im gonna buy her a lot of clothes…..mini skirts, dresses,dress boots, (_do dress boots even exist…I wouldn't know not a major clothes person…..If any one does know let me know_)…..oh I could also get some tank tops ….and so much more) "Mina what do you MEAN WE FLIRT ALL THE TTTIIIMMMMEEE!!!!!!!!!"said Rena (epp! She must be mad shouldn't of said that) "well when ever you get near him u always criticize each other ……and well that what little kids used to do when they like some one…..ya know" (rena still looks mad what to do what to dooooooo… ……………)"I DO NOT ACT LIKE A CHILD MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Rena who bout we go shopping now ……I mean quickly before the crowds get there!"

**__**

Authors P.O.V

It took about I hour to get to the mall, but when they got there Mina started to drag Serena everywhere.

__

Next time will find out what they do at the mall and how Darien reacts to Rena's drastic change……until next time! Ohh and please review ! Ill try to do longer chapters and flames r welcomed!!!!!!!


End file.
